ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
M. Bison
M. Bison is a professional wrestler currently competing in East Coast Hardcore Wrestling Early life Next to nothing is known about Bison's youth and his early years, even as to when he was born (most game manuals list his birth year as unknown), but he appears to be in his late 40's to mid 50's although he could be much older - some speculate he is above the 100's despite his not-so-old appearance. His first appearance, chronologically speaking, was in Street Fighter Alpha, as the head of an elusive criminal and military organization known as Shadoloo. Along with his aspirations for world conquest, M. Bison had been working on perfecting a lethal and deadly energy that would exponentially increase his fighting ability, an inherently evil energy he refers to as "Psycho Power". During the events of Street Fighter Alpha, Shadoloo came to the attention of Interpolwhich sentChun Li (an operative with a personal vendetta against the crime lord, who had killed her father) to thwart Bison's plans. Chun-Li and M. Bison eventually confronted each other and battled. M. Bison defeated Chun-Li and then escaped on his helicopter while mocking her and promising to kill her in the same manner he killed her father if she confronts him again. During the events of Alpha or Alpha 2, M. Bison also came into conflict with Rose, a mysterious woman who wielded Soul Power, the opposite of Bison's Psycho Power. This fact and the fact that her quest was to stop any and all of M. Bison's evil plans indicate the intricate connection between the two, and would later be revealed in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Most likely during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 2, the Psycho Power began exceeding the limits of his body. Having predicted this event, M. Bison had his scientists engineer a body that he could transfer his essence to, but that body, Cammy escaped from Shadoloo's conditioning. M. Bison then turned his sights to Ryu one of the most powerful fighters in the world, and the personal nemesis of Bison's former underling, Sagat. Bison defeated and captured Ryu and subjected him to intense psychological conditioningwhen Sagat objected, M. Bison turned Ryu on him, telling him he could finally have his rematch. While Sagat battled Ryu, Ryu's friends Ken and Sakura fought M. Bison. With Sagat's urging, Ryu comes to his senses and forces M. Bison to retreat to the Psycho Drive, which restored his power. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, USAF officers Charlie and Guile are on a mission to stop the dictator from using his new creation, a satellite (featured in Street Fighter Alpha 3), which can enhance his Psycho Power abilities. Guile and Charlie are joined by Chun-Li, and the three of them battle M. Bison. In order to take down Shadoloo's leader, Charlie keeps fighting him while the base is set to explode, and eventually sacrifices his own life. M. Bison's soul, however, ended up surviving the explosion and took control of Rose. It is revealed that, while trying to master Psycho Power, Bison had to expel all the humanity and good in his soul to accommodate and supplant the intense energy the power gives him, and that Rose is actually the formation of all of M. Bison's good energy. He stayed inside of Rose's body until his Shadoloo scientists could forge a new body for him, the body seen in Street Fighter II. This body, however, was much weaker, since, having inhabited his "good side"'s soul for a period of time, he retained both his good and evil energies as he transferred to his new body, thus making his Psycho Power considerably less effective. M. Bison held the second Street Fighter tournament to get revenge against the people who had destroyed the Psycho Drive. His new body was much weaker than the previous, but he was still very powerful. In the end, he was supposedly destroyed by Akuma, who killed him with the Shun Goku Satsu and sent his soul to hell to be destroyed. Bison was not heard of in Street Fighter III, and Chun-Li's mid-boss dialogue with Urien in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike suggests that Shadoloo was destroyed. Ring Attire His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadoloo (sometimes referred to as Shadowlaw or Shadowloo). Bison's eyes lack both pupils and irises (exception in "Street Fighter II"), leaving them a ghastly white color. He sports a dark colored cape in the Alpha series, in which he appears with his original body. In Street Fighter II and the Capcom vs SNK series, he appears with a much slimmer body, and removes his cape before battle. ECHW M. Bison made his ECHW debut on August 5, 2007, attacking Izzy Loman and then ECHW champion Incredible Jones. Later, he would go on to face the two of them in a handicap match. As they brawled inside the ring, Bison escaped with Jones' championship. Later that month on the debut edition of Wednesday Night Wrestling, Bison appeared on the screen, smashing the championship and enraging both Jones and his rival. Next week, Bison fought Izzy Loman in a one on one match, and won thorugh interference from Incredible Jones. In spite of this, Loman would go on to win the ECHW title from Jones at The Clash of the Killers mega-event. On that same night, Bison was defeated by Robert Garland with a punch to the shoulder after a flurry of chair shots, resulting in his first pinfall loss. Bison's appearance after that show was a rant accusing his defeator of being a past rival of his, BYW-O Bison had a short stint in Mark Madison's Backyard Wrestling Online promotion. He and OMAHA the Destroyer defeated Freako in a handicap match. Bison was also in a BYW-O Global Championship Battle Royal, being eliminated by Mark Madison. He was also defeated by BYW-O World Champion Metal MJT. After a short stint, he left BYW-O, but allowing the window of possibility open for his return. Since then, his protege, Balrog, has joined BYW-O Finishing and Signature Moves *''Psycho Crusher'' *''Knee Press Nightmare'' *''Head Stomp'' *''Bison Slam'' *Slide Kick *Chair Shot *Shoulder Block *Bearhug Championships *(Unofficial)ECHW Champion. He stole the title from Incredible Jones Catchphrases *"All who oppose me will be destroyed!" *"To you, it's the most important day of your life, but for me, it's (insert day)" *"Nurui Wa!"("You Suck" in Japanese) Nicknames *Master Bison *Mister Bison *Lord Bison *General M. Bison *Major Bison